Beat this
by Edward's-Spank-Monkey
Summary: Edward leaves Bella for Tanya. Bella runs to Jacob for help, and they start to fall in love. As she progresses, she realizes what Edward said was true. Can she change into a hot vampire and show Eddie what she can do? - BXJ, T, R&R for more!


_Going out with Edward!_

_Duh doo doo doo da- doo DOO!_

I was going out with Edward tonight! I'm so excited. He said that he was going all out, which I told him not to do, but you know Edward.

"_Bella, as your boyfriend/fiancé/extraordinary lover, I'm going to take you out however I want."_

Yah.

But anyway, I'M GOING OUT WITH EDWARD!!! Yaaaaay!

I was pretty sure I was singing during Trig, Lit, Bio, Gym, and now, when I was heading out to the parking lot. I noticed the Cullens walking out to their cars without a second glance towards me. And it made my unreliable thoughts go at 200mph.

_What did I do?_

_Is something wrong?_

_Is Edward mad at me?_

_Does Edward still love me?_

_What if he got tired of me?!?!_

_Oh no!_

But I assured my self conscious that if he was tired of me he wouldn't take me out tonight.

I had to walk home because Edward was supposed to take me, and he left. I couldn't take the pain of thinking that maybe he left me because he didn't want me anymore, so I let my thoughts wander to Jacob.

I hadn't seen him in a while so I was debating with myself whether or not to call him. He was pretty mad the last time I saw him, after he tried to kiss me.

_Flashback-----_

_I pulled up in front of Jacob's old red house and parked my half dead truck in the driveway. Jacob walked out of his house in his pajamas, rubbed his eyes and jogged over to me._

"_Hey." He said with a smile._

"_Hey, Jake!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around his neck._

"_What's up? Why are you here?" He asked, grinning madly._

"_I just wanted to see my bestest buddy ever!"_

"_Awesome! I thought you forgot about me!"_

"_Seriously?"_

"_No. Hey, wait here, let me go get dressed and I wanna tell you something."_

"_Kay."_

_And I waited about 5 minutes until he walked out in a pair of cut off shorts and sneakers. He greeted me and we walked down to the beach, his arm slung around me protectively. _

"_Bella.. I have something to tell you." He said sheepishly._

"_Shoot."_

"_Bella.." He started, pinning me to a log. "I think I love you." _

_And with that his lips were fiercely roaming mine for a while. I wasn't sure what to do so I just sat there. After a moment he finally stopped, and his proud grin turned into a sad frown. _

"_You don't feel the same.. Do you?"_

"_No, sorry Jake."_

"_Its that filthy bloodsucking vampire, isn't it?"_

"_Jake.. I don't know what your talking about!"_

"_Yes you do. Your in love with that leech so I'm not good enough for you. I understand."_

"_No.. Jake! Please!"_

"_Save it, Bella." And he walked away._

_I sat there for what felt like hours just thinking. He was right, I was in love with my vampire and he __wasn't__ good enough. I slowly walked to my truck and saw a note in the passenger seat._

_Bella._

_Doesn't change anything._

_Sorry._

_End Flashback------_

I didn't want to fight with him anymore, so I planned to call him later. I found my way to a gas station and went inside to use the ATM and get a water or something. The ATM machine was dirty and sticky so I decided against getting a water.

I slid the money into my purse and walked out.

As I was walking out, I noticed 4 guys at about 5'7 laughing and chuckling and having a good ol' time. They were all built and strong and because I was paranoid about being kidnapped or worse, I walked faster towards my truck, trying to move swiftly and unseen.

But of course, I tripped and fell on a trash lid. How did that get there? I don't know. But it was metal, and it made a lot of noise.

One of the men turned around and stumbled slightly. Drunk, less in control.

"Lookie what we have here, eh?"

"Oh, you better be careful baby. Bad people could take a time like this to take advantage of you." One said, walking slowly toward me.

I briefly considered pretending to drop my purse and forget it. But that voice in the back of my mind that always spoke words of common logic told me otherwise.

_You are aware that they want more than your money, correct? Did that dawn on you?_

**Be quiet. **

I thought sternly. Wait, was I talking to myself? I seriously am crazy now.

_I would scream right about... NOW? _

_He's getting closer. _

_Run, stupid!_

I took this opportunity to sprint to my truck as fast as I could without falling, completely aware of the men behind me catching up.

_Left, right. Left, right. _

_Don't trip on that! That's the last thing you need!_

_Keep going, your almost there!_

_I TOLD YOU NOT TO TRIP ON THAT! Your dead now!!_

The men approached me slowly and kneeled by down beside me.

"Hmm.. Silly little girl." He whispered seductively in my ear. I felt two pairs of hands trailing about my inner thighs so I sucked in a massive breathe and screamed.

"EDWARD!!!" I screamed viciously. I kneed one of the men where it hurts and scrambled to my feet, trying to run again.

Sweaty hands covered my mouth and I felt a knife at my throat.

"Uh, uh uh. Where do you think your going?" He asked.

The rest happened so fast.

Edward.

Screaming.

Blood.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I woke up in the Cullen's living room on the couch, Alice by my side and Edward pacing in front of me.

"Four more people I've killed… for nothing." I heard Edward say.

"Hmm. Useless human." I heard Alice whisper, but I don't think I was supposed to hear.

She was probably talking about those men anyway.

"Edward?" I asked timidly.

"What!?" He said aggressively. I noticed Alice walked out of the room.

"What happened?"

"Come with me. Maybe I can engrave something in that thick head of yours."

And with that he yanked me from the couch and dragged me out the door, towards the forest. He didn't seem to care that I hurt all over from drowsiness.

I stopped sharply, refusing to be pulled any longer.

"Fine. I'll tell you right here then. Tanya?"

A strawberry blonde girl walked out from the trees wearing a sexy red dress with very high heels.

"Hello." She sneered, looking me over with distaste.

"Bella, this is Tanya. My mate."

My heart shattered.

"M-m-ate?" I stuttered.

"Hmm. That's what I just said, correct?" He asked rudely.

Tanya then brought herself forward. She leaned over and secretly whispered in my ear-

"Stay away from my man, bitch."

My entire world was dizzy. I frantically looked from Edward to Tanya, hoping that he would jump over and say "_Surprise! Its all a joke!_" And kiss me. But he stayed still, caressing Tanya's perfect curves.

"You…don't want me?" I said, dazed.

"No. Now go cry and stop being a dumb ass." He said.

I stepped back, shocked. Edward would never say something like that to me! He was… serious.

Edward walked away into the trees, Tanya by his side.

"Wait!" I called, I had one more question.

"What!" He yelled, exasperated.

"Why?"

"Because your ugly. You talk like a man, your body is shaped like a brick. Your eyes are so brown I could commit suicide to free myself from them. Your hair is always slick and greasy and you don't have any curves. And last but not least, You cannot compete with Tanya, because you are not a vampire. I will not come to your funeral because I could not stand to see your ugly face, let alone dead. You will never see me again because I will try to free myself of your face in my mind. Have a nice life, Bella." He said, smirking.

I slowly walked to the Cullens front door and Alice met me at it.

"Here is your stuff." She said, handing me a box. She then threw me my keys and slammed the door in my face.

I was shocked. All in one day… And everyone hates me. I ran to my truck and drove to my house, thinking of my thoughts earlier today.

_What did I do?_

_Is something wrong?_

_Is Edward mad at me?_

_Does Edward still love me?_

_What if he got tired of me?!?!_

_Oh no!_

And I was so right.

I got home and the kitchen light was on. I put on a straight face an turned off my truck, ready to lie through my teeth. I slowly stepped out of my truck and up the steps, surprised to find the door unlocked.

I didn't care if someone was in the house. I have dedicated my life to Edward, and when he left, he killed me. I was dead now and my second time wouldn't matter at all.

I entered the kitchen And jumped when I saw Jacob. He smiled sadly at me.

"Its not the end. Not yet."

And he stood up and held me while I cried. And that was all I needed from him.


End file.
